a sane insanity
by omggcece
Summary: jade west is a woman of action. \\ Some JadeBeck & BeckTori. CatJade friendship.


He is the sun that rises in the morning.

He is the million little stars that shine ever-so-brightly in the night time sky.

He is...

_e v e r y t h i n g._

This may be puppy love, it may go away in a few months, it may be like this with any other first love...but all she knows that this is today and today is today and tomorrow is tomorrow and yesterday is yesterday and he is he _( b e c k i s b e c k )._

She loves it when she wakes up in the morning and the first thing she sees is Beck, outside of her window with a simply _lovely _smile on his face. She loves it when they walk to school together on Tuesdays and when they go down the street from there to Starbucks...

She really tries, you know, to show him how much she loves with all the broken pieces of her heart but it just never manages to come out into those three words he's been waiting a year and eleven months for: _I love you._

.

_t o r i_

She hates that name, hates it with all her heart...if she has one. No, no, she's sure she has one. Because if she didn't, how could she feel this way for Beck? It may be a little too small, but there's one somewhere in her.

But, seriously, could you blame her for being "mean" too her? She kissed her boyfriend! What the crap is that? Tori this, Tori that, Tori invented cheesecake! She doesn't get it. Doesn't get it why everyone freaking loves Tori and says she's the bad guy.

She's not letting go of Beck that easy, she tells Cat, she tells _e v e r y o n e. _They all think she's going crazy when she starts doodling pictures in her notebooks _(when she should be paying attention to class) _of Tori getting ran over a bus, Tori getting her head ripped off - you know, just Tori dying one way or another; but she isn't. She just hates her, hates her _that much._

.

_t o r i & b e c k and b e c k & t o r i and BECK&TORI_

She notices. She notices how sometimes they sit _alittletooclose _and how sometimes when she calls him or her she can hear him or hers voice in the _freaking _background.

_"They're just friends, Jade. Calm down." _Andre tells her with this stupid rolling of his eyes and this stupid arrogant tone and _why doesn't anybody believe her?_

Tori is stealing Beck, she's stealing Beck!

"Tell me you love me!" She yells and there's a hesitation, _what the heck?_

"Uh, I love you...?"

There was never a hesitation before _Tori. _Never. He always said it quick and with passion and it always sounded like he meant it. That just now, he didn't mean it. Didn't, won't...

_All because of stupid little Tori._

.

When Jade is seven she has an asthma attack.

Her stupid art teacher gives her a S on her report card; everything else is a A or O. So why...does she, this ugly and fat and old teacher need to be different? She needs for everything to be perfect in her imperfect world and this is just too much, too much -

And so, she has an asthma attack.

.

"Well you're a new face," she says, leaning back in her official chair - seriously, it's official! It's got her name carved in it and everything.

He rolls his eyes in reply, taking the seat across from her. "So, you run this place?" He asks sarcastically but she really does so she replies, "Yeah, I do. Now tell me your name!"

He seems taken back but answers in anyway. "Beckett. Last name's Oliver. But call me Beck. Your name?"

"Jade. Last name's West." There's a handshake, a spark, and a very confused - and also frustrated - Jade West.

"Detention...it's no where you want to be," She shakily says, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"If you're here I think I _do _want to be here..._Jade." _He says her name like it's the sweetest thing in the whole wide world and dangit, why is he making her feel this way? Jade West does _not _get attached to people, because they always leave you behind in the end.

But she does get attached to him - this stupid Beck. And it kills her.

_"If you're in detention it's somewhere I want to be, too." _But she doesn't say that out loud, say that too him or the nosy brats who are listening in on their conversation. She shoots that Valentine kid a glare but she doesn't even flinch like the others, just sits there with this goofy look on her face.

.

If you would've told her a while ago that she would be with Catarina Valentine, at her house hanging out, painting her nails with yellow nail polish she would have called you a ninny.

But here she was, doing just that.

"I wouldn't worry about Tori, Jade." A girlie giggle/laugh. She's not sure. "She's really nice. I doubt she would ever try to steal Beck away from you."

"How do you know, Valentine? How do you know anything?" She's shouting now but she doesn't notice and no one is really sure Cat can notice this, either.

"Tori told me herself she didn't like Beck!" Cat replies simply and she feels like the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Oh...well, thank you Cat." She says and it's the first time she calls her Cat instead of Valentine and this weird bundle of joy really does deserve it as she pulls the cold-hearted girl into a tight hug.

.

"Beck?"

"Yeah, Jade?"

"Umm..."

"Hey, Beck! I'm here to study!"

"Oh, I gotta call you later Jade. _T o r i 's here."_

"But..."

A click.

"I love you..."

.

She's cold, cruel, and vicious - but she's also a sixteen year old girl in love.

.

"Victoria Vega, please come down to the Principal's office!"

Tori looks around at her fellow actors as she gets up slowly from her seat. Her teacher gives her a raised eyebrow and she knows she's silently asking, _"What did you do?" _She shrugs her shoulders in response.

When she gets outside, there's Jade and she's positive Jade's not in the mood for any jokes. "How did you-"

"Don't ask, Tori. Don't ask." There's a cocky, confident smirk that follows. "Do you like Beck?"

"Wha-what did you-what do you-"

"I said, do you like Beck?" She's mad, angry now and Tori can feel, can't stop her legs from shaking.

"Um.."

"Tori!" It sounds like she's shouting but Tori knows she's not and oh my gosh, she's scared fudgeless. _( t o r i c a n ' t c u r s e ! She's too NICE, PERFECT for that! )_

"I-I do! OKAY?" Tori shouts this and a second later, the bell is ringing and people are hurrying out of their classrooms.

"That stupid Valentine!" Jade yells, turning around but Tori grabs her by the elbow before she can get too far. "L-look, it's not Cat's fault, I couldn't tell anyone...I just couldn't...It's just so wrong, and I know you love him..."

There's an elbow to the stomach and Jade West is gone, blending in too the chattering teens walking to their next classes.

.

Now that she has this information she knows Beck loves Tori back and they're kissing and hugging and just _loving _but she doesn't break up with Beck because he is just too important to her.

.

When he leaves her, she yells, shouts, punches, kicks; tells him she already knows - has _known _for monthsandmonthsandmonths _( it feels like years ) _and for the first time, _I love you _and he's shocked, says they can makes this work, fix it _( put the puzzle pieces together ) _but she tells him this is irreversible.

.

"I'm so sorry he broke your heart," Cat whispers as she sobs into her shirt.

"I don't think I have a heart to break." She whispers back and deep down she knows that's not sure because why does it hurt this much and how does she love her parents and family and maybe even Cat _( she's her only friend in a world of fools who don't understand her - not at all )_?

She's not good at expressing her feelings or putting how much she loves people into words but she hopes they can tell by her actions.

.

jade west is a woman of action.

.

**A/N: DanananaDA! Here's a little Jade centric piece for you guys :)**

**There's already a lot of Cat stuff, and I already did Trina-I'm not doing Tori, NEVER EVER! ...At least, for now. Maybe later on. Any suggestions for a character? I personally feel like this whole thing is crap, but I'm gonna wait for some reviews until I deem it that...**

**I'm TRYING to update some of my multi-chapter fics, but I'm kinda stuck on the first one I need to update...BLAH! :P Cat's yellow nail-polish is taken from SimonAndJeanetteAreBest, the having an attack over getting an S from her art teacher is taken from something that actually happened to moi! :D**


End file.
